


I Only Need Two More Miracles To Be A Saint

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, It's really soft okay, Like so much praise, M/M, Praise Kink, Some good old soft smut, The one true kink: Matt Bragg's tummy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Matt is very different from Jeremy when it comes to bottoming. But it's okay, Jack is more than willing to learn something new.





	I Only Need Two More Miracles To Be A Saint

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I fixed up. It's not great but I love Matt Bragg and giving him the praise he deserves. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title From Oh Glory by Panic! at the Disco.

The way Matt fit under Jack was very different than the way Jeremy did, but it was just as perfect. Where Jeremy needed (and loved) to be forced into submission, Matt slipped easily into being controlled. He was obedient without fail, always wanting to please Jack before anything else. It took getting used to, certainly, but Jack was more than happy to take on the challenge.

It was sort of an accident the way Matt fell into bed with Jeremy and Jack. It started innocently enough, with Matt admitting to Jeremy that the RTX 2015 kiss was still on his mind a lot. Which, much to Matt’s surprise, led to Jeremy cornering him after work and giving him a kiss that was immediately scorched into his memory. Which in turn led to a very shy Matt asking Jack’s permission to be a part of the magic they had. The rest was a blur of butterfly kisses and dinner dates and patient discussions of exactly how to make each other happy.

ᇫᇫᇫ

“Let me remind you of a few rules, my loves,” Jack said as he got comfortable against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. “You may call me Jack or sir, whichever you prefer. You will not speak unless spoken to, but you may make noise. After all, I love hearing my sweet boys. And most important rule is what?”

“Say red or yellow if something is wrong.” Matt recited, his eyes shining with innocent excitement. He looked so serene, kneeling naked on the duvet, hands folded neatly on the slope of his stomach. Jack felt a rush of affection for him, the display of submission so unfamiliar. In perfect contrast with Matt’s polite eagerness, Jeremy was sitting with his legs folded and spread out, exposing himself shamelessly. He was smirking like he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Good boy,” Jack cooed. He leaned forward slightly to run his hand through Matt’s hair. “You’re so wonderful, my sweet angel.” Matt preened under the praise. It was such a new feeling, and he couldn’t help basking in it. “But you,” he turned to Jeremy, “you’re testing my patience. Sit like Matt. Now.”

“Jack-”

“I didn’t ask you to speak. Now sit like a good boy. I’m giving you five seconds.” Before he could begin counting, Jeremy moved one hand to stroke himself arrogantly, the smirk only getting worse. Immediately, Jack grabbed his wrist hard enough to make the bones grind together. Jeremy brought out the harshness in Jack that Matt admired and feared in equal measures. “You fucking slut. All I asked was for you to sit like a good little boy and you just couldn’t do it, huh?” Jack’s eyes had hardened behind his glasses and Matt couldn’t help but whimper, unsure of what his place was in this.

“You’re taking forever,” Jeremy interjected, his usual gruffness replaced with a sugary whine. “I just want you to touch me, please.”

“Jeremy.” Jack was fixing him with a cold gaze.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jeremy whispered, quailing under the look. “I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see about that. Now, here’s how this is going to go. Matt?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve been good, haven’t you? You deserve to be treated nicely, unlike some people here.” At this point, Jack was just playing around, but still, Jeremy was wary. “Come, sit in my lap, Matt. Jeremy, for disobeying _a basic rule_ , you’re going to sit on the edge of the bed and watch. If you touch yourself again, the punishment will be worse.”

Jeremy scowled but obeyed, moving himself to sit with his legs hanging from the bed. He rolled and snapped his ankles, trying with no luck to relieve the tension in the rest of his body. Nervously, Matt moved himself to settle between Jack’s thighs. Jack reached out with a kind hand to cup his face as he brought their lips together. Matt melted against the touch, allowing Jack to pull him in and lick into his mouth. Jack’s other hand wandered slowly to Matt’s hip, holding softly. Matt whimpered against Jack’s mouth, sweet and innocent, and Jeremy nearly whined in pure desperation.

“You’re so beautiful, you know,” Jack breathed reverently. “M’so glad you’re here with us.” Matt’s flush was visible under his beard. “Let me take care of you, baby. Is that okay?”

“Please.”

“Turn around then, let Jeremy see your pretty body.” Matt obliged, settling with his back against Jack’s chest, feeling Jack’s cock hard against his back. “Good boy. Can I touch you?” Jack’s tone was soft, almost awed, still getting used to his dynamic with Matt.

“Please do,” Matt cooed. His eyes were a little misty, but he relaxed as Jack wrapped two arms around his middle. “I just want to be good for you, Jack.”

“God, I love you so much. Look at you, you’re so soft and pretty and all ours. You know, I really love your stomach, Matt. So pretty, with those little freckles that no one but us get to see. And of course, your happy trail is so gorgeous, ‘cause it leads to your sweet little cock. You’re so hard, sweetheart.” Matt nodded shakily, but knew not to speak. Jack wrapped one hand around him, stroking lightly, the feeling a little rough without lubrication. Matt nearly cried out but caught himself. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I got you.” He stroked roughly for a moment before turning to Jeremy. “Jeremy, you’ve been good. Come here.”

Jeremy hurried to sit pretty before Jack. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I know you will. But right now I want to spoil our beautiful Matt. But I only have two hands, you know. I want you to show Matt how much we love him with your hands, alright?”

“Of course,” Jeremy replied eagerly. His fingers had been itching to touch and he was finally allowed to. “May I speak?”

Jack smirked. “No, you can only use your hands. And don’t even think about touching yourself. This is about making our new lover feel good.”

Jeremy smiled as he reached out to worship Matt with his hands. Jack’s hand, now slicked with his spit, worked faster on Matt’s cock, eliciting pretty little whimpers and moans. Jeremy started to touch Matt’s thighs with purpose, tracing over freckles and old bruises with patient fingers. He lingered on a bite mark that he had left a few nights prior. Matt gasped. Jeremy beamed. Jeremy’s hands moved to praise the soft curve of Matt’s stomach, careful not to tickle him. He felt all of the times Matt had laughed until he cried, felt all the times Matt had eaten his favorite foods, felt all the pieces that made up the Matt that he loved.

“Jeremy,” Matt groaned.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, ignoring his own rules about not speaking out of genuine concern.

“I’m just...I’m close and, uh, sensitive…”

“Aw, my sweet baby. Come for us, Matt, for Jeremy and me. Good boy.”

The praise of Jack’s mouth and Jeremy’s hands pushed Matt over the edge, and he spurted over Jack’s hands. Jack wiped them on a towel that he had set aside earlier. Matt was beginning to drift off to sleep, a sweet little smile playing on his lips. He was perfectly content, just being held after he had been treated so well.

It took Jack time to get used to, but nothing could ever come close to the perfection of having Jeremy and Matt in his bed, ready to be loved in different ways. Learning something new takes time, and Jack was ready to spend forever just learning how to love them both.


End file.
